Su mirada
by Lk3n
Summary: Yato se queda dormido en el patio después de que Yukine lo regañara de viaje le pega un buen susto a Hiyori pasen y lean. Espero les guste! Yatori claramente ;)


**Hola chicas y chicos he vuelto después de varios años con un nuevo fic para el fandom de Noragami nunca he escrito para ellos solía hacerlo para el fandom de Soul Eater y aunque me iba bien ya que mis ideas eran un tanto buenas, mis faltas de ortografía eran una mierda y mi forma de narrar la superaba por mil porqué era todavía más mierda xD espero que les guste lo que van a leer y me dejen un review porfiss… sin más que decir nos leemos abajo! (Este fic trae sorpresa incluida ;) )**

En un frio y triste día de invierno el fracasado de Yato y su regalía bendita Yukine ambos chicos esperaban un trabajo pero mientras esperaban perdían su tiempo uno de mala manera (Yato) leyendo mangas shojos y el otro de buena manera (Yukine) hacia algo productivo, la tarea que Hiyori le dejo el día anterior.

Mientras esperaban una conversación poco buena fluyo de la nada entre ambos.

-Yato… ¿piensas seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tus mangas o saldremos a buscar algo?

-Tu sigue con tus deberes eso lo decidiré yo después de que acabe este volumen.

-Yato no puedes pretender seguir ahí tirado debes comenzar a hacer algo!

-Ya lo sé -Dijo Yato mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Así el Dios salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna y como él no puede ser normal decidió salir por la ventana.

No sabía a donde iba ni que pretendía hacer solo quería salir de ahí se sentía algo abrumado sin tener idea del por qué camino hasta llegar a un parque y se acostó en una banca algo sucia que vio en el lugar.

Ya algo somnoliento sintió que algo acariciaba su cabello no sabía que era pero se sentía bien, las manos eran suaves y las caricias lentas sintió algo tibio como el aliento de alguien eso lo asusto un poco pensó que podía ser la errante o alguno de sus enviados eso lo hizo levantarse en un movimiento empujando al objeto que proporcionaba caricias a su cabello cuando se levantó sin observar nada se abalanzo sobre ese objeto.

El ´´objeto`` tirado debajo del Dios algo asustado y templando estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas cuando Yato logro observar bien lo que estaba debajo de él.

Era un cuerpo más pequeño que el de él una chica para ser exactos, algo pálida por el susto, que lo estaba observando con sus grandes ojos morados lagrimosos y asustados.

Yato reacciono al momento era Hiyori la que había estado acariciando su cabello mientras él estaba dormido. Lentamente se levantó quitándose de la chica, la observaba de alguna extraña manera por decirlo así.

-Hiyori… lo lamento te asuste.

-Tranquilo Yato al final fue mi culpa debí haberte despertado en lugar de tocar tu cabello sin permiso…

-Eso es lo de menos pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venia de ayudar a Yukine con sus deberes y tu ¿qué haces aquí?

-Para ser sincero estaba caminando y me quede dormido.

-No es nada extraño en ti ser tan descuidado!

-Si lo sé-dijo el Dios algo decaído recordando a Yukine cuando lo envió a buscar algún trabajo.

-Bueno voy a casa así que te veo mañana hasta pronto Yato.

-Te acompañare a casa ya es de noche no debes andar sola por ahí algún pervertido podría hacerte algo.

-No he conocido más pervertido que tu pero si insistes entonces empecemos a caminar que parece que va a llover pronto.

Así ambos emprendieron el camino a casa de la mitad ayakashi, en todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra tal vez solo tal vez Hiyori aún estaba un poco asustada por la impresión que le dio Yato hace unos momentos atrás, la mirada que este le dio era azul clara y fuerte como la que tuvo hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando era Dios de la guerra.

Llegaron a la casa de Hiyori y esta invito a pasar a Yato ya que estaba sola en casa ambos entraron y le ofreció comida al Dios claro que este no la rechazo se sentaron a cenar tranquilos sin cruzar palabra aunque Yato estaba feliz comiendo Hiyori no podía dejar de ver sus ojos y la apariencia tan distinta que tenían a hace un rato atrás cuando le pego un buen susto.

Todo iba bien hasta que Yato pidió un poco más de té y Hiyori se levantó a dárselo sin haber salido de su shock se lo hecho encima a Yato empapándolo todo.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención me levante sin pensarlo mucho-dijo Hiyori un poco asustada.

-Tranquila Hiyori no fue nada además es solo un poco de té se secara en un rato.

-Quítate la ropa-ordeno la mitad ayakashi con la cara roja como tomate- la secare mientras puedes tomar un baño.

Yato aun con cara de idiota acepto y se fue al baño se desvistió y le dio su ropa a Hiyori la cual se la llevo a secarla.

Ya algo cansado y un poco nervioso Yato se metió a la bañera con agua tibia y comenzó a despejar su mente ya era tarde seguro Yukine lo estaba esperando y querría matarlo por no haberle dicho dónde estaba por otro lado estaba lleno había comido bastante estaba desnudo en la bañera de la chica que le gusta mientras esta tenía su ropa TODA su ropa incluyendo la ropa interior para secarla. Qué pena le daba recordar que justamente hoy decidió ponerse ese bóxer de ponis que gano en una lotería callejera estaba recordando alguna cosas más cuando llamaron a la puerta del baño.

-Yato ya seque tu ropa está en el cuarto de mi hermano ahí también hay un pijama por si decides pasar la noche ya que está lloviendo bastante, puedes quedarte si quieres.

Yato no se había percatado del momento en el que comenzó a llover seguramente por estar en sus pensamientos ni siquiera la había contestado a Hiyori.

-Yato, me voy a la cama buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Hiyori.

No obtuvo respuesta así que pensó que la chica ya se había ido a su habitación al rato salió de la bañera se secó y se dirigió al cuarto del hermano de Hiyori ya había estaba ahí antes así que sabía dónde estaba, estaba lloviendo bastante así que se decidió a pasar la noche allí.

Ya algo avanzada la noche y Yato con su pijama puesta y debajo de las cobijas no podía dormir la tormenta no lo dejaba aparte de ello se sentía solo algo cansado dejado y olvidado, sin pensar mucho las cosas Yato se levantó y camino como muerto en vida hasta el cuarto de hiyori un gran trueno lo hizo saltar de un susto y corrió un poco apresurando el paso hasta llegar a la habitación de Hiyori.

Toco la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta así que murmurando un ``disculpa´´ entro al cuarto de la chica donde la vio acostada envuelta en cobijas temblando imagino que aun estando cobijada la chica todavía tenía sueño pero algo todavía más importante ¿por qué estaba el ahí? La sacudió un poco y logro despertarla.

-Hiyori, puedo pasar la noche aquí es que no quiero estar solo.

-Mientras no hagas nada extraño te puedes quedar.

Yato se estaba acomodando para pasar la noche en el piso cuando Hiyori lo llamo

-Yato, no pretendes pasar la noche en el piso o sí?

-No se la verdad no considere adecuado meterme a tu cama así no más, puedo hacerlo?

-Si, te hice espacio ven.

Así que Yato se subió a la cama y se acurruco en las sabanas ya más tranquilo y algo adormilado se acercó un poco más a la espalda de Hiyori recibiendo su olor sin pensarlo mucho pasó sus brazos alrededor de Hiyori cosa que la chica noto pero se quedó quieta sin moverse solo disfrutando de ese abrazo.

Hiyori cayó dormida, cuando despertó sintió las manos de Yato debajo de su camisón acariciando su cintura pero sin pasar de ahí, ella trato de moverse pero él no se lo permitió simple y sencillamente la acerco más a él y beso su cabeza.

-Lo siento en serio lo siento no quise asustarte en el parque.

-Tranquilo no importa no fue mucho ¿podrías soltarme?

-No, no te soltare. Sé que te he tenido asustada todo este tiempo por eso paso lo del té.

-Bueno en realidad si me da miedo cuando veo tus ojos cambian de esa manera digo siempre eres un estúpido y verte serio y enojado asustaría a cualquiera la verdad.

-Si lo sé, sé que ustedes no están acostumbrados a verme así son pocas las veces que me han visto enojado o actuando de manera distinta a lo idiota que soy normalmente.

-Yato, ¿podrías sacar tu mano debajo de mi camisón?

-No, eres mía hoy.

-¿hoy?

-Hoy y siempre…Te amo-dijo Yato sonrojado aunque ella no pudiera verlo-

-Yo… yo también te amo, la verdad es que me da miedo el hecho de que cambies y quieras volver a ser el Dios de la calamidad y la guerra…

-No volveré a eso ni mi padre ni la errante me harán volver lo prometo Hiyori

Después eso la chica quedo un poco más tranquila aunque aún no sabía porque Yato seguía con su mano dentro de su camisón, lo dejo pasar porque no le pareció que estuviera haciéndole algo malo aunque sabía que él es el rey de los pervertidos.

Hiyori despertó a mitad de la noche ya no sentía nada reteniéndola así que trato de moverse un poco y pudo hacerlo Yato ya no la tenía con su antiguo agarre ahora estaba libre encendió la luz de noche pudo ver la hora eran las 2:40 am aun llovía bastante y hacia frio observo a Yato el que estaba dormido de lado hacia la pared y uno de sus hombros se salía del pijama lo tapo y le puso la cobija encima se acurruco junto a este con la intención de dormir cuando lo sintió moverse, voltearse y abrazarla.

De extraña manera comenzó a tocarla a pasear sus manos por la espalda de Hiyori a acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero por el cual paso las manos más rápido pero tocando todo lo que podía llego a sus muslos y se quedó ahí observo a Hiyori aun sabiendo que no la podía ver por la oscuridad el solo esperaba el golpe cuando sintió las manos de Hiyori en su mandíbula en la cual le planto un beso lo cual le sorprendió bastante pero la tomo de sus manos la jalo y la beso como si esa fuera a ser la última vez que la tocara que la besara ella le siguió el ritmo hasta que necesitaron oxigeno así que se separaron.

Yato no dudo un segundo se subió sobre Hiyori abriéndole las piernas y quedando en medio de ella mientras se acomodaba en el hueco que quedaba en el cuello de la chica, comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica y a dejar pequeños mordiscos en el mientras dejaba un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su pecho y volvió a subir y beso la nariz de la chica.

-Hiyori, ¿te tengo asustada?

-En realidad estoy sorprendida no pensé que fueras tan cariñoso

-Claro que lo soy que pensaste que me metería a tu cama te lo haría y me iría?

-No exactamente pero pensé que serias un grosero en este sentido.

-Oh no lo soy… O acaso quieres que sea cruel y te lo haga así como si nada.

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso que planeas hacer con eso de ´´que te lo haga`` si yo te lo puedo bien hacértelo a ti Yaboku.

Hiyori tiro a Yato de espaldas y se subió sobre este de alguna extraña manera y nunca sabremos donde lo aprendió, ella metió sus dedos en la boca de Yato haciéndolo lamerlos de una manera un poco-bastante vulgar hasta que esté la jalo y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, subió sus manos comenzó a tocar los pechos de Hiyori los cuales no eran exactamente grandes pero eran perfectos para él la chica se apartó un poco dándole la oportunidad a Yato de voltearlos y quedar el sobre ella tocando su pechos y besándola descontroladamente.

Yato comenzó a subir el camisón de Hiyori para percatarse que esta no andaba nada por debajo pudo sentir sus pechos suaves al tacto y su pezones perfectamente excitados cuando paso sus dedos apenas rozándolos recibió un gemido de la chica que lo excito aún más haciéndolo atacarles los pechos con su lengua mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él y eso lo excitaba más de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba a punto de bajar las bragas de la chica cuando ella lo detuvo se asustó bastante pensó que ella no quería que lo iba a echar y a olvidarse de él pero para su sorpresa no fue así como ocurrió

-Yato…no se vale yo estoy desnuda y tu aun tienes toda tu ropa.

-Si lo que querías era desvestirme me lo hubieras dicho me pegaste un buen susto, pensé que me echarías y me olvidarías.

-No haría eso si sabes que te amo.

Yato se sacó su pijama quedando en bóxer Hiyori paso su mano por el pecho de Yato comprobando que este también se excitaba si le acariciaba los pezones, comenzó a lamer su pecho y metió su mano de nuevo en la boca de Yato de alguna manera eso la excitaba bastante.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo hasta que llegó el momento ambos desnudos y excitados Yato aún se preguntaba si debía hacerlo o no pero algo que ocurrió lo convenció de hacerlo de una vez, Hiyori lo abrazo susurrándole ``solo a ti te confió una tarea así´´ decidido Yato comenzó en su acto al principio lento por miedo a lastimarla pero cuando el cuerpo de ella se acomodó al nuevo intruso comenzó un poco más fuerte haciéndola gemir él amaba eso que gimiera solo por él que el fuera el que la hiciera gemir de esa manera así estuvieron entre besos hasta llegar al tan esperado orgasmo donde Hiyori agarro a Yato por la espalda y le paso las uñas dejándole grandes arañazos en ella.

Después de esto ambos estaban cansados y respiraban de manera agitada se acomodaron un poco mejor para quedar abrazados y cobijados y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente Yato despertó y no encontró a Hiyori, ella había dejado una nota junto a la cama ´´ voy a la escuela el desayuno está en la mesa`` entonces Yato se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina paso por un espejo y vio los arañazos de su espalda no tendría excusa que lo salvara si se los veían decidió comer, tomar un baño y volver donde Yukine ya que seguro este estaría deseando matarlo.

Ya de camino a casa Yato iba pensando en lo que pasó la noche anterior no podría decírselo a nadie lo matarían si lo hace por o sea a él un gran Dios de la guerra le metieron los dedos en la boca como si de un uke se tratar que pena le daría que alguien se enterara, pero aun así le preocupaba como se sentía Hiyori así que paso verla al instituto la vio bastante bien más alegre de lo normal ella lo vio desde la ventana en la azotea del instituto, durante el receso subió a la azotea y el continuaba ahí.

-Yato, que haces aquí?

-Quería saber cómo estabas, como te sentías?

-Me siento bien aunque aún con algo de pena por lo de ayer, como quedo tu espalda?

-Como si un gato me hubiera intentado matar dijo el Dios tratando de aligerar el ambiente y haciéndose el inocente.

-Si claro seguro que si pedazo de Dios de mierda

-Hieres mi ego

-Lo siento no sabía que tenías ego Yato.

-Ya dejémoslo así o me harás llorar

La chica se acercó lentamente al Dios y lo abrazo-Yo nunca te olvidare lo prometo así seas un Dios de la fortuna o una de la calamidad siempre estaré para ti.

De ahí en adelante se hicieron más cercanos más amorosos cualquiera se daría cuenta que entre ellos hay algo, todos saben que se aman y que habrían grandes problemas si alguien se metiera con Hiyori, saben que harían despertar la fuerza de un gran Dios de la calamidad que los torturaría hasta la muerte y créanme estoy segura que ninguno quisiera enfrentarse a ese Dios de hermosos y amenazadores ojos azules.

 **Buenos este es el fin! ¿Qué tal quedo? Espero que bien, tal vez la personalidad de Hiyori no es la que tiene normalmente es un poco más agresiva y llevadera un poco más lanzada por decirlo así pero es algo que necesitaba hacer digo no se puede tener un buen lemmon si la dejo ser tan inocente además me parece que en el manga no tiene esa personalidad fuerte (salvo en algunas ocasiones tiene mejor aptitud que Yato y su personalidad es más fuerte) pero muchas veces me deja con las ganas de que actué más fuerte cuando se trata de su relación con Yato y haga algo al respecto en fin estoy loca me patina la cabeza horrible solo espero que les haya gustado bastante y lo disfrutaran!**

 **Sin más que decir me despido y nos leemos en la próxima saludos los amo déjenme sus reviews y díganme si les gusto si me falto algo o les gusta así.**


End file.
